Care For Me
by HeroineCruor
Summary: A female Pikachu gets rescued by a male Raichu...and that leads to some things. Oneshot, Raichu x Pikachu. ;)


**A/N: Hello, all Pokémon fans! This is my first Pokémon fanfiction. I hope you enjoy! :)**

**I watched episode 71 of Pokémon where they film a movie and then there's a scene where Pikachu and Raichu dance tango...stylish...thingie, yeah you get the idea (haha I'm stupid TT_TT) The idea of, in general, the species Raichu with a Pikachu never occurred to me before, and I thought it could make an interesting fanfiction, and ta-da! This was born. ^^  
**

**PS. This is NOT Ash's Pikachu in the fanfic. It's just a female pikachu and male raichu fluffiness. *squee* Please R&R!  
**

* * *

The little yellow-colored creature sprinted off in the woods. As her colony was starving, she had the same quest as the females within the lion species. She couldn't complain; she needed nutrition as well. All the females in their colony had gone separate ways in order to find berries or other of the sort; and water wouldn't be too shabby either. Now and then, she would stop by a water hole to fill her up to her heart's content and for her energy.

The pikachu lifted up her leg and cleaned herself. She had been away since yesterday as the fall was nigh. It was harder and harder to find the food they needed; though she still tried her best. She took up some water in her palms and splashed it on her face, followed by cleaning up her ears and her face, all the while making a sound of comfort.

She looked out the river. The sun was still shining clearly as she got ready to run off again.

The less lucky thing that she noticed, was that the road became narrower and narrower as she ran up the mountain, but there was no way she was going to let it scare her. It was not easy to run, the times of her paws slipping started to increase, and soon she did it everytime she took a step. She closed one eye and breathed. "Pi..."

The energy was sucking out from her like a vacuum cleaner. She felt under her feet that the rocks were becoming loose, and if she didn't watch her step she should be ready for falling down. Though, it didn't occur to her mind as she saw with her blurry gaze that she was almost at the top. An ear twitched as she sprinted for the last few metres.

Then the luck wasn't on her side.

Her foot had stepped on a big, loose rock and she slipped down the edge. She yelped in surprise as she instinctively grabbed for the edge. She succeeded with it, but her paws were slightly bruised from the previous time of running; she wasn't sure if she could make it. When she thought it couldn't get any worse, a swarm of beedrill came close by. They were aggressive and observant pokémon, and she knew that very well by experience. An idea popped up. If she could try to hide below...her hands were too small to notice, so it could work. She swallowed hard and her heart picked up the pace as she heard them buzz. She attempted to stay quiet, and went on with it pretty well.

At the time she thought she had pulled it off and didn't hear them any longer, she sighed in relief. But then her foot slipped again and she shrieked by reflex. "Pika...!"

Then her nightmare was sealed. The beedrill have heard her, and they were on their way. She knew, because she heard them approach. An uneasy chill went up her spine as she saw the beedrill angrily buzz and circle around her, as if they vultures awaiting their pray to die. The heart raced quicker and now, and as her inner self gave up, a beedrill darted to her; scaring her to her wits. She was too weak to use her electricity, and she wasn't very good at it at home either. 'It's over...' was her last thought.

Then a deeper voice was heard a few feet down. "RAI..." The pikachu was too exhausted to pay attention to who the voice could belong to, as her ears had gone numb.

"...CHUUUU!" Her eyes snapped open. The beedrill around her were shocked by electricity, but where did it come from? The angry bugs fell down the side of the mountain and she once again attempted at climbing up, but it was no use; the rocks were too loose for it to be climbed up on. Her eye lids fell and she blacked out.

* * *

She woke up by hearing heavy thuds of footsteps, and that she was lying on something warm. "Pika...?" She whispered and noticed as she slowly opened her eyes, that she was lying on something orange. Then she also noted a pair of black ears on top, brown stripes on it's back and a string-like tail. Then she gasped in surprise.

It was a raichu!

And the she recalled her last minutes before she blacked out; she hanging down a cliff, the beedrill, the shocking...all of it.

To the raichu nature, they were normally a bit agressive, but this one must be a bit different if it had offered to help her out. It was carrying her on it's back as it walked. It also must have felt her wake up because it's left ear twitched and it slightly turned it's head around. "Rai?" It said, then quickened it's pace, but carefully gripped tighter on pikachu as it ran a little. She didn't know where it was heading really, but she hoped she hadn't scared it. Well, it was far from that.

The raichu placed her on a patch of grass underneath a tree to lay down. It placed a paw on her forehead and didn't discover any fever or anything, even though the pikachu looked pretty damaged. Then she spoke quietly. "Pi...ka...chu..." Followed by a cough. The raichu seemed to twitch at this and had an idea of what pikachu could need. "Rai!" It grabbed pikachu and carried her to the nearest waterhole. Gently holding the pikachu near the edge so it could lap up some. She stuck out her tongue to feel the sweet taste of water cooling her down. Then she started to drink up like an elephant, which surprised the raichu a little. "Raichu..!" When it assumed pikachu was finished, it dragged her up. She breathed heavily, and raichu tilted it's head as it noticed that the pikachu still had some water on it's face.

It hesitantly took up a paw to wipe it off, but then pikachu did something them both didn't expect.

She licked the liquid off it's paw. All the while having eye contact with the eyes half-lidded of the pikachu. When she was finished, she gave raichu a slight smile. "Pikachu..." She said, with a tone of gratitude in her voice. It smiled back, then the pikachu started to wobble, and raichu came to the rescue and supported her balance back to the tree.

As the hours went on, of raichu being a caring one of bringing her to the water and protecting her when other pokémon came by, she discovered the raichu was a male. She just liked to watch him run back and forth to bring her something to eat and drink and she thankfully took everything she was given. As the time passed, she began to feel better, but pretended she still felt bad.

And why did she?

Because she had never been taken care of like this before.

All the male pikachu at the colony didn't really protect or take care of the females, unless they were pregnant. Don't get it wrong, that was just nature. But they had especially left her out as she had been given the worst fate.

She was weaker than normal females, because she couldn't use her electricty effectively.

And no pikachu would really care for a weak female, right? That was the whole point of males and females; to breed, to give birth to strong pokémon. They just chose to freeze her out and didn't see her as nothing but a pikachu that would gather berries and other stuff for them. Being the only weak pikachu in their tribe; she often slept alone and wept to sleep.

But she just loved to see this raichu care for her, and never wanted this to end.

As night approached, it was starting to get cold. She watched sneakily at the raichu who didn't know where he should sleep. He looked confused as he scratched his ear and looked from left to right for a nice place to sleep. He really wanted to sleep next to the cute little pikachu, but was afraid for rejection. Besides, she was scared and lonely, he didn't want to scare her further. He mentally sighed as he decided to sleep a few metres away from her, but just as he turned to go said way he heard the pikachu...whine? Something like that. "Chuu..."

He turned around to look at her, confused. She was laying on the side and was patting the ground next to her, all the while she was slightly blushing. "Pika...pika...chu..." She said shyly, still nervously patting the ground next to her, afraid that he would reject and walk away from her. The raichu simply couldn't resist the cute little creature as it begged with it's big eyes. Her pleading had the desired effect and he gently walked over to her, and lay down next to her.

He gasped quietly when he noticed she was a very flexible little creature and was scooting up to his stomach, rubbing her cheek against it and purred, enjoying the feeling. He hesitantly brought the paw to her side and stroked her gently. She looked up at her hero and responded by licking it on the cheek, a sign of affection.

The raichu wasn't hesitating when he brought her to his embrace and held her tightly, as if protecting her with his life. The pikachu felt safe there as it felt the gentle, heartbeat next to it's twitching ear and was calm and relaxed by the sound.

He took his round paw and rubbed it on pikachu's yellow, furry stomach and scratched it. "Chuuuuu..." the pikachu groaned as it wiggled one foot in pleasure, enjoying the sensation. The raichu continued, and the pikachu became more melted into it and blissful. "Hyyaah...pii..." She purred in her cute, high-pitched voice. The raichu liked it when she made those sounds...he felt warm hearing that cute little voice.

Then they shared a glance, with her half-lidded eyes and panting. Then raichu tilted his head in surprise as the pikachu lay in the same position, lifting her tail, looking up at him and blushing.

Then he knew what it meant. It was mating season between spring and fall.

And it was a perfect timing.

* * *

**A/N: THE END ~ Tell me what your think? Was it good? Bad? Review to your heart's content, buddy! :)**


End file.
